


Opportunities (Let's Make Lots Of Sex)

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: After the commercial where Kuba and Robert teased Lukasz in the car, they are driving to Kuba's place to finish what they have started in the car, alone and undisturbed...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts), [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accidents Don't Just Happen Accidentally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616457) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94). 



> My dear Janie94, I so have to entirely blame you for this! This is what comes out when you're posting such works while I'm at work, making me embarrass myself by having to explain my weird behavior to my poor clients. I hope that you are proud of yourself now! ;-*  
> (I also hope that you will like this and consider it an appropriate sequel to your story).
> 
> Dear mariothellama, this sequel to Janie94's incredible piece is for you as well, thank you for your invaluable help. I hope you'll enjoy this. :-*
> 
> Dear GoForGoals, we had so much fun with our architects, we really need to update them asap. I hope that this story will put a smile on your face and please, read Janie94's hilarious work at first, I am sure it will make you giggle. :-*
> 
> My dear readers, this is not proof-read because it is late, I will do that tomorrow, please excuse the msitakes, I hope they won't be too bad, but I really wanted to post this as soon as possible.
> 
> The title is the modified song title from an old Pet Shop Boys song, I found it very fitting. ;-D

The drive to Kuba's place might be shorter than the drive to Robert's place would be, but it is still too long for the older Pole's liking, and he starts to rip the offending garment from the dark-haired's body the minute the door has finally, finally closed behind them.

Robert chuckles very pleased at his lips, obviously enjoying Kuba's eagerness to liberate him from his clothes. “Still cold?” Jakub gasps out in between wet open-mouth kisses, making up for the lack of fabric on Robert's body by wrapping his arms around the lithe body like an octopus would embrace its prey. Kuba likes how his much fairer skin contrasts with Robert's always slightly tanned one, and he is damn sure that he will go crazy if they won't reach his bedroom any time soon.

Robert shakes his head without bothering to break their kiss, his tongue leaving damp traces on Kuba's chin as he does so. “No, you're serving quite well as a heater!” he chuckles deep in his throat, a sound that goes straight into Kuba's groin, making his cock trapped in his tight briefs twitch.

“That's good, because I want you naked, Lewy, now!” he grinds out, pulling impatiently at the last piece that keeps him from touching Robert's warm and fragrant skin. Robert lifts his arms over his head and both huff a relieved sigh when they eventually stumble over the threshold of Kuba's bedroom. They make their way to the bed and kiss again until Kuba's legs hit the bed frame. Robert pushes against the blond and Kuba falls down on the mattress, pulling the younger man with him.

For a while, they wrestle playfully with each other, trying to win the upper hand and tickle the other one but soon, passion literally explodes between them, and Jakub moans with painful desire and bucks his hips up against Robert's body to get more friction. The blond Pole is surprised about his sudden desire for his teammate, because normally, they don't get along with each other that well because Robert can be pretty annoying and really a tease, but when Robert kisses him again, his thoughts vanish into the hot air. Lewy's lips feel perfect on his, and his tongue does incredible things in Jakub's mouth, making his whole body tingle with anticipation.

He really needs to feel this tempting mouth on his aching cock, he really needs to feel Robert's impressive manhood pounding into him, preferable in this order...

“I hope that you have lube and condoms in your nightstand!”

Robert's husky words take Jakub by surprise, and he has to blink to clear his lust-fogged mind. He sees his teammate bending to the side to pull at the drawer. “Uhm, yes there are lube and condoms, but don't...”

It's too late, the younger one has already pulled at the drawer, staring into it with narrowed eyes. Jakub can see a wide grin spreading out on his handsome features, and Robert's blue eyes sparkle with desire and mischief when he takes the other thing out of the nightstand Jakub keeps there together with the lube and the condoms for good use.

The other 'thing' is a pair of handcuffs, and Robert now lets them dangle from his fingers as he grins down at Jakub.

“Kuba, Kuba, you really manage to surprise me...” Robert drawls very smugly, tying Jakub's hands to the headboard of the bed before Jakub even knows what's happening to him. Jakub gulps for air, his eyes glued to Robert's face. His eyes must show a pleading expression, because Robert's features soften and he takes the key to put it on the nightstand visible for Jakub.

“You say stop and I will untie you, Jakub,” he says, and his voice leaves no doubts that he means what he has said.

Jakub relaxes because his traitorous cock shows pretty clearly how much the prospect of its owner being completely at Robert's mercy excites it anyway, craning its neck, twitching happily and leaking creamy white drops, so acting shyly all of a sudden is not really an option.

“Just go ahead, I remember you promising me the best blow job I've ever gotten and that you would fuck me through the mattress afterwards,” he croaks out through gritted teeth, trying to make it sound like an order instead of a needy whine.

Robert chuckles again and lets his fingertips glide over Jakub's chest, painting abstract patterns onto his heated flesh. “That wasn't really a nice way to ask me, Kuba. Try it again,” he purrs, bending down to nip at Jakub's sensitive earlobe. The older Pole groans, tugging at the handcuffs.

“Lewy, please, just do it, will you? I really need your beautiful mouth on my cock now!” Jakub is far too gone to care about his reputation. If someone had told him that he would lie flat on his back with his hands tied to his bed, begging the one teammate that manages to really annoy him within only five seconds if Robert puts his mind to it, he would have laughed in their faces.

Kuba still doesn't know what had gotten into him when he challenged Robert to make out with him in the back of this damn Opel, but here he lies, tied and helpless, begging Robert to suck his cock without even being ashamed of it.

“See, that was not so hard, was it?” Robert rewards him with a kiss, teasing him by drawing away every time Kuba tries to deepen it. He grazes with his tongue over Kuba's jawline, and the loud mewl that echoes in the air can't have come from him, no way...

“Lewy, please, please, please!” It's not as if Robert wasn't as aroused as Jakub is, the older Pole can feel his rock-hard dick brushing over his abs whenever the younger one shifts his weight above him, and Robert's blue eyes are almost black with arousal. He kisses him until Jakub's mind is spinning from the lack of air and when the dark-haired striker pulls back, he looks down at him like a beautiful black panther that is about to eat its prey.

“You want my mouth on your cock? Very well, you can have it, let's find out how long you will last, baby!”

 

***

 

Robert isn't quite sure why he has called Kuba 'babe', but seeing the older one lying there on his bed, vulnerable and trapped, looking up at him with a mixture of painful desire, longing and trust, just let the petname escape his lips, and Jakub's soft moan and the surprised expression in his eyes prove to Robert that it has been a rather long time since anyone has last called the older man by a petname.

He smiles reassuringly and kisses him on his throat before moving down south on Jakub's trembling body, kissing and licking his way down to the spot where the blond craves for his touch. Robert can't resist stopping by Kuba's erect nipples, teasing them with his teeth and his tongue until they are wet with his spit and swollen from his tender bites. The older man rewards him with gasps and more moans and mewls, tugging at the handcuffs and uttering incoherent pleas.

Robert cranes his neck to eye the gorgeous cock bouncing up and down with every arch of Jakub's back, all red and thick and swollen, so ready to be taken in Robert's mouth. The younger one really wants to taste him, to lick up the creamy wetness and make his older teammate not only moan but scream for him, and Robert finally hurries and kisses his way along Kuba's abs until he has reached his goal, licking over the engorged head of Jakub's strong arousal.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Lewy, ooohh!” Kuba violently arches upwards, and Robert presses him down with one hand to keep him in place as he wraps his lips around the weeping member to gently suck on it. Kuba spreads his legs, a clear invitation for Robert to make himself comfortable between them. The dark-haired Pole does, enclosing the twitching cock with his left hand and using his left elbow to keep Kuba's hips still. When he is sure that Jakub won't move uncontrollably again, he spits onto his right hand and snakes it between the blond's spread thighs, hollowing his cheeks and starting to suck in earnest.

Jakub tastes delicious and Robert wants more, so much more, wants to take him in his mouth as deep ans he can and swallow every single drop the older man can feed him with. Robert doesn't know when he has started to find Jakub attractive instead of merely annoying, but he can't deny the truth any longer and he also doesn't want to deny the truth any longer. He wants to give Jakub the best blow job he has ever gotten, and he wants Jakub to scream his name when he comes, hear him saying that no one has ever satisfied him as good as Robert has satisfied him.

The dark-haired striker nibbles and licks, swirls his tongue and strokes up and down on the hard shaft with it, massaging the throbbing vein at the underside of Kuba's manhood until the blond is almost sobbing with need, repeating Robert's nickname like a mantra.

“Lewy, Lewy, oh fuck, Lewy, so good, Lewy, so, so good, please, Lewy...”

Robert hums contentedly around the impressive cock filling his mouth so nicely, stretching his lips and growing harder with every stroke. He circles Kuba's already pulsing entrance with his finger, massaging the tight ring muscle until the blond spreads his legs as wide as he can, bracing his feet against the mattress. Robert meets hardly any resistance as he slips with one finger inside, and the loud “uuuhhh, Robert!!” is the sweetest music he has ever listened to. He smiles and moves the finger in time to his sucking until Jakub's tight and hot walls cramp around his finger with his approaching orgasm. The younger one quickly adds a second finger, not willing to give Kuba time to think of what he's doing. He reaches as deep as he can and swallows the entire length, glad that he has practiced that before and doesn't need to gag.

The older man is clearly surprised about Robert's skills, but he doesn't have time to think about it because his cock is all too happy about the unexpected turnout of the evening and explodes like a volcano under pressure, shooting its load in fast jets into the willing mouth.

“Lewy, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Jakub has hardly any breath left to voice his overwhelming pleasure, his strangled cry ending in a whining mewl with the next wave of painful ecstasy. Robert swallows and swallows, and he fears that he will just come untouched from Kuba's forceful orgasm and the feeling of his tight channel massaging his fingers.

Luckily, he has enough stamina to avoid that, and when Kuba relaxes with a happy sigh, Robert licks his softening cock clean and pulls his fingers out to bury his face in the soft and damp pubic hair and inhale deeply the older one's musky and so tempting male scent.

“Oh, wow,” Kuba whispers happily, his face soft in his blissed out post-orgasmic state. Tenderness tightens Robert's throat and he crawls up to kiss the blond on his mouth. “Was it good?” he whispers against the soft and pliant lips, and he doesn't mean to tease Kuba with that.

“Hm, more than good, Lewy, you really kept your promise,” Jakub purrs, watching him with one eye. “The first one, I mean.”

Robert blinks. “Are you sure that you're up for me fucking you through the mattress?” he asks, and Kuba stretches like a contented cat, jerking his head at the unmistakable proof that Robert hasn't gotten his fill so far.

“What do you think? Show me that you can make me come a second time.”

This is a challenge Robert simply can't ignore, and he bares his teeth to a possessive, low growl and takes the package with the condom and the lube.

“You bet I'll do!”

 

***

 

Jakub can't believe it, but he is already steel hard again, and this only minutes after the mind-blowing orgasm he has had. Robert didn't promise too much when he said that he would give Kuba the best blow job ever, and if the dark-haired striker keeps doing what he is doing, then he will also keep his promise and not only pound him into the mattress but also into sweet oblivion.

Which would be even more astonishing, because Jakub is normally the one on top, and he is also normally not the one coming from being fucked. Sometimes, he doesn't even come when he jerks off while bottoming for another man, but the sight of a flushed and ruffled Robert moving above him while watching him like a panther watches its prey is too arousing to stay unaffected.

The younger man doesn't even need to fuck him through the mattress to make him feel as if he did that, oh no. Robert has decided to torture both of them – at least if the incredible hardness throbbing inside Jakub's passage is any indication that Robert needs to come as badly as Kuba already needs to come again – by rolling his hips against Jakub's in a slow, fluent rhythm, and every time he surges forward with the next circle, Kuba has to bite his lip to keep himself from howling Robert's name.

The younger one bares his teeth to a smug grin and presses in just a little bit more with the next thrust. “You like that, don't you? You have just spilled your load, but I could make you come easily for a second time just by doing this, Kuba,” Robert states, and fuck yes, he's damn right, but Jakub won't tell him that, no way.

“I'm surprised, you know?” Robert goes on with his casual talking, his hips finishing the next circle. “I always thought that you are more the man wanting to top, but as it turns out, you like to bottom pretty much, at least when you're bottoming for me. Isn't that so, babe?”

Fuck! If only Robert would stop his dirty talk and most of all stop calling him 'babe' and 'baby'. It does incredible things to Jakub's libido when Robert is doing that, calling him babe and talking dirty to him.

“You crave to feel my hard cock deep inside you, don't you, Kuba?” Robert who has braced his palms against the mattress at each side of Kuba's head bends down to lick over his lips. Jakub cranes his neck but the younger man only laughs and pulls away again, knowing that his blond teammate can't do much with his hands still tied to the bed.

“Come on, babe, tell me how much you like having my cock inside you,” he murmurs only centimeters away from his mouth, and Jakub groans and squeezes his eyes shut to not see the smug expression in Robert's eyes.

“I like feeling your big cock inside me!”

Robert's growl startles him but before Kuba can open his eyes, the air is sucked out of his lungs with another fierce kiss, and all the older man can do is surrender to him and kiss him back with all he has. Their tongues play a heated battle and Robert's face is twisted with savage lust, his iron self-control cracking at last.

Kuba smiles against his lips. “Come on, panther, show me your fucking skills. You promised me to fuck me through the mattress!”

Robert growls again and sits up, taking Kuba's legs and putting them over his shoulders before bending down again. Jakub is trapped and unable to move properly this way, all he can do is to take what Robert is willing to give him, but the blond Pole is fine with that, even more because the new position and the changed angle lead to Robert hitting his sweet spot with every pounding thrust.

The dark-haired striker has given up all of his teasing, and stars explode before Kuba's eyes as he starts to fuck him deep, fast and relentlessly, his pummeling pulling breathless cries from Jakub with every hard thrust. His neglected cock rubs against Robert's sweaty abs when he shoves himself forward, and Jakub can feel the heat of his second orgasm lick at the end of his spine with orange flames, knowing that his face is giving his lust away.

“Yes, yes, yes, fuck me hard, Lewy!” he encourages his lover, earning a growl that sounds like the roar of a lion defending his territory. Robert's cock grows harder and thicker inside him and Kuba holds his breath, craving to watch the beautiful man come undone and hear him for once scream his own name.

“Just like that, fuck me as hard as you can, panther!” he snarls, “show me how much you love it to fuck me into the sheets.”

Robert goes rigid above him with another roar. “Aaah, Jakub!”

Jakub knows for sure that he will never forget the expression on Robert's face as he comes hard, filling the rubber with his release as he shakes and shudders through his climax. The sight and the feeling of the twitching and shooting member buried to the hilt inside him is enough to push him over the edge, and Kuba follows Robert with a hoarse cry and spills his ecstasy between their sweat-slick bodies.

His vision blurs and Kuba becomes blind and deaf for everything except the waves of pleasure coursing through him. He must have blacked out for a moment, because Robert has already pulled out of him and released his hands when he becomes aware of his surroundings again.

Jakub is a little bit afraid to look at his younger teammate now, that it is over and they are both sober again, but when he opens his eyes, Robert smiles at him and kisses him.

“Hey,” he murmurs, and Kuba wraps his arms around Robert without caring about his aching muscles and pulls him in for another kiss. “Hey,” he gives back, “that was great. We should do that again one day.”

Robert chuckles and kisses his nose, winking at him with his right eye. “Do you know what, Kuba? You are pretty infuriating most of the times, but sometimes you have really good ideas!”

Kuba rolls his eyes and groans, shutting Robert up with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, there is nothing more discouraging and frustrating than seeing the hits on a new work or chapter without getting anything back. Only your feedback tells us that you like and appreciate our stories, not the hits because hits alone don't tell us whether or not you even read it to the end then. Your kudos and comments are our reward and make us writers incredible happy, so please press the button and write a short comment! <33

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Chances (Let's Talk About Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658016) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)
  * [Silence (Let's Savor The Pain)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944333) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
